


Ūdensšalts

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Different Curse, Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Souns un Genma ir ieguvuši savā rīcībā muciņu ar ūdeni no ‘Noslīkušā iemīlējušos jauniešu pāra avota’, un plāno apliet ar to Ranmu un Akani, tikai, vai viņu kārtējais plāns ‘panākt ka dzimtas apvienojas’ neizgāžas kā ūdens izskalota pārbrauktuve…
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki





	Ūdensšalts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Splashback](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740460) by J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'. 



-o0O0o-

"Ūdensšalts"

J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

_"Un tad viņu rokas saskārās, un lūpas atrada vienas otras, reizē trakojošajiem upes ūdeņiem aizraujot viņus dzelmē. No tā brīža viņi vienmēr būs kopā labākos medību laukos." - 'Skrejošais Lācis', Sonijs Džeimss._

* * *

-o0o-  


Nabiki Tendo reiz bija lasījusi kāda vieda vīra izteicienu par starpību starp viedumu, apķērību un muļķību. Tur bija teikts, ka vieds cilvēks mācās no citu cilvēku kļūdām, apķērīgs cilvēks mācās no savām kļūdām, bet muļķis ne no kā nemācās. Piemērojot šo definīciju apkārtējiem cilvēkiem, viņa bija ātri aptvērusi, ka, saistībā ar to, vairums Nerimā dzīvojošo - tai skaitā arī viņas pašas tēvs - ietilpa muļķu kategorijā. Puse no Nerimas meitenēm joprojām domāja, ka sāncenšu iekaustīšana ar smagiem priekšmetiem un mēģinājumi iebarot mīlestības eliksīru panāks Ranmas Saotomes ieinteresēšanos par viņām. Puse Nerimas puišu joprojām bija gatavi vainot Ranmu Saotomi visās savās nelaimēs, sākot ar nelaikā uznākušas lietusgāzes aktivētu Džusenko lāstu un beidzot ar to faktu, ka Tokijas Milžu autfielders ‘Kamikaze' Tanaka kārtējo reizi pamanījās paklupt un pārsist pieri, tā vietā lai noķertu bumbu... Tieši tāpat Souns Tendo - Kasumi, Nabiki un Akanes tēvs - un Saotome Genma - Ranmas tēvs - joprojām bija pārliecināti, ka kārtējais idiotiskais plāns, ko viņi bija izplānojuši pēc divpadsmitā kopīgā sake kausa, panāks viņu sapņa par ‘cīņas mākslas skolu un mūsu dzimtu apvienošanās' piepildīšanos... 

Protams, Nabiki zināja, ka īstenībā jau neviens nav bez vainas. Ranma joprojām bija pārliecināts, ka visa dzīve grozās tikai ap viņa ‘Mākslu'. Akane joprojām bija pārliecināta, ka ir pati labākā no cīņas mākslas meistariem Nerimā - par spīti tam, ka pat Kuno vienmēr bija spējusi uzvarēt tikai tāpēc, ka iemīlējies kendoists nekad nebija ar viņu cīnījies ar pilnu sparu. Nabaga dakteris Ono Tofu joprojām nespēja savaldīt savas emocijas Kasumi klātbūtnē, un tieši tāpat viņas vecākajai māsai nebija ne jausmas, ka cilvēki melo, un viņa visu sacīto vienmēr uztvēra kā patiesību. Pat pati Nabiki, viņa tā mīlēja uzskatīt ka ir gudrāka par visiem apkārtējiem, un, tā kā viņa spēja nopelnīt daudz naudas, uzskatīja ka tas ir pierādījums viņas gudrībai. Svētā viņa nekādi nebija.

Nabiki piespiedās tuvāk savam saderinātajam un viņas sejā uzplauka apmierināts smaids, sajūtot puiša reakciju uz meitenes ķermeņa pieskārienu.

‘Pilnīgi noteikti neesmu svētā,' viņa pie sevis nodomāja, domās atgriežoties pagātnē...

  


* * *

-o0o-

Ja jāpiemin vecāku izplānotie idiotiski plāni, tad tieši tā viss arī sākās. Pēc tā fiasko, kas bija Nenotikušās Kāzas - jā, tieši tā, Notikums ar lielo burtu, jo visi, kas kaut pa ausu galam bija par to dzirdējuši, lieliski saprata, kas ar to bija domāts - un tās nožēlojamās mučeles ar ‘Noslīkušā puiša avota' ūdeni, abi tēvi bija spiesti sākt domāt jaunu plānu, kā panākt ‘abu dzimtu apvienošanos' un ‘cīņas mākslas skolu savienību'. Par nelaimi visiem iesaistītajiem, abi dzelžaini iederējās kategorijā ‘muļķi ne no kā nemācās', it īpaši Genma, kas tā arī nebija sapratis, ka ikrīta ‘Pārsteiguma Uzbrukums Pirms Saullēkta' nepanāk neko citu kā arvien pieaugošu Ranmas nepatiku pret pus-pandu - pamuļķi. Nebija tāpēc jābrīnās, ka, tā vietā, lai izdomātu ko jaunu, abi vienkārši izlēma pielāgot to pašu veco plānu jaunām iespējām. Plāniem, kuros iesaistās Džusenko lāsts, tā nekad nebija laba doma, bet par nelaimi, tieši tāda bija sagaidāma no tādiem idiotiem kā minētie Souns un Genma, vēl jo vairāk ņemot vērā, ka viens no ‘dižajiem plānotājiem' bija ne tikai savlaik iedomājies ka ‘Treniņu vieta Nolādēto Avoti' ir tā labākā vieta, kur doties sava dēla apmācībai, bet pat _pēc tam_ , kad pats bija ticis pie lāsta izpeldoties ‘Noslīkušas pandas avotā', tik un tā iemeta ‘Nolādētajos avotos' arī dēlu. Plāns bija bāzēts uz abu nezin kādā veidā iegūtās mučeles ar ūdeni no ‘Noslīkušā iemīlējušos jauniešu pāra avota' - traģisks stāsts par diviem jauniešiem no naidīgām ciltīm, kas mēģināja izbēgt no vecāku uzspiestā naida pāri Nolādēto Avotu ielejai. Ar šo ūdeni bija plānots reizē apliet abus ‘ietiepīgos sīkaļas'. Abi tēvi uzskatīja, ka, tā izdarot ar Akani un Ranmu, tiklīdz abi būs apsēdušies pie galda - un, protams, pirms vēl Kasumi ienesīs no virtuves ēdienu, jo abiem nebija ne mazāko iemeslu palaist garām ēdienreizi - nolādētais ūdens padarīs abus par līdzīgiem tam ‘iemīlējušies jaunieši' pārim, kam par piemiņu bija nosaukts avots. Diemžēl, kad abi ķērās pie šī plāna īstenošanas, piepildījās vēl kāds sens teiciens - ‘neviens plāns nepārdzīvo saduršanos ar ienaidnieku'.

Parastais izkārtojums ap pusdienu galdu bija nosēdināt abus Saotomes vienā malā, un pēc tam Tendo abos galos un pretējā pusē pēc vecuma dilstošā secībā, Sounam sēžot vienā galda galā, Kasumi un Nabiki garajā sānā pretī Saotomēm un Akanei otrā galā, tuvāk Ranmam. Par nelaimi, tieši šodien uz pusdienām mājās atkal bija iemaldījies Šņukuriņš un tūlīt pat apmierināti ielecis Akanei rokās. Tāpēc, lai panāktu mieru un klusumu, un garantētu to, ka varēs paēst bez klaigāšanas, kaušanās un mājas demolēšanas, Nabiki bija zibenīgi nogrābusi kādu lecīgu cīņas mākslu meistaru aiz rokas un novilkusi zemē sev blakus, lai tagad atrastos starp ātri aizkaitināmo idioti, cietpauraino cīņas mākslu meistaru un dīvaini izvirtušo sivēnu. Ideāls izkārtojums, lai novērstu konfrontāciju. Turklāt tas tāpat novietoja bruneti perfektā pozīcijā, lai ērti iecirstu ar irbulīšiem kājā kādam mutesbrūķētājam cīņas mākslu meistaram katru reizi, kad viņš sāka atļauties izteikt Akani vai Šņukuriņu tracinošas indīgas piezīmes. 

Pirmajā reizē Ranma bija sašutumā iebrēcies, un Nabiki bija veltījusi viņam absolūtas nevainības pilnu skatienu un pajautājusi, vai kaut kas ir noticis. Nākamajās divās reizēs Ranma izskatījās tāds kā nepārliecināts, it kā nespētu noticēt, ka tā ir Nabiki, kas to ar viņu dara. Ceturtajā reizē, kad Ranma atkal pavēra muti, Nabiki pietika tikai pacelt irbulīšus no to balsta, kur tie gaidīja savu kārtu lai tiktu izmantoti ēšanai, lai puisis sapurinātu galvu un aizvērtos.

‘Ko tu neteiksi, Saotome, izrādās, ka tevi var izmācīt,' Nabiki pie sevis nosmīkņāja. ‘Varbūt es pirmo reizi vairāku mēnešu garumā varēšu normāli paēst pusdienas'.

‘Jēziņ, Nabsa, kas tevi dīda mani bikstīt katru reizi, kad es mēģinu pabrīdināt puikskuķi par to viņas ‘klēpja sivēnu'.' Ranma bija domās nopūties.

‘Izskatās, ka Nabiki izbauda to prieku bikstīt Ranmam ar irbuļiem,' Akane ievēroja notiekošo. ‘Laikam viņš ir kārtējo reizi ar ko izpelnījies viņas dusmas. Lieliski! Sen bija pelnījis mācību! Nav ko līst pie manas māsas!'

‘Ranma, tu draņķi, kā tu iedrošinies tā krāpt Akani ar viņas māsu!' Rjuouga - jeb šobrīd Šņukuriņš - dusmās mēģināja iekliegties. Diemžēl no sivēna mutes tas skanēja kā ‘Skvīi! Kvī-kvī! Skvī-kvī-kvī-skbvīīii!"

Nabiki pastiepās pēc irbulīšiem, un Ranma dusmās sakoda zobus, taču šoreiz dusmīgais skatiens bija veltīts Rjuougam, brīdinot viņu labāk likties mierā un netraucēt Ledus Karalienes pusdienu mieru un klusumu, vai arī viņa rīt pasūtīs brokastis rietumnieku stilā ar desiņām un ceptu bekonu.

Tieši tāda bija situācija brīdī, kad Souns un Genma, pirms tam pat nepārbaudot dispozīciju ēdamtelpā, uzsāka savu dižo plānu, metoties iekšā pa durvīm un veltot pie galda stūra sēdošajam pārītim ūdens šalti no mučeles, pavadot to ar jau ierasto Souna kaujas saucienu ‘Skolas tiks savienotas!'. Genma, šobrīd pandas formā stiepjot mučeli, zīmi ar uzrakstu ‘Cīņas laikā der it viss skolas nākotne ir nodrošināta!' bija uzmetis sev uz muguras.

Ranma pat nepaguva izbrēkt to, ko tobrīd domāja - proti, ko, pie velna, abi augstākminētie vecākie vīri atkal ir izplānojuši - kad viņa virzienā virzījās teju vai milzu paisuma vilnis. Reakcija uz to Ranmam bija instinktīva un sen atstrādāta, balstoties rūgtā pieredzē par sekām, kas būs saskaroties ar nezināmas izcelsmes ūdens avotiem, tāpat kā pieredzi izvairīties no visāda veida uzbrukumiem ar ieročiem, sākot no velosipēdiem un āķu ķēdēm un beidzot ar veseriem un lidojošām pandām - Ranma zibenīgi aizvēlās sāņus, paslēpjoties aiz vienīgā tuvumā esošā aizsega - Nabiki. Otrais no mērķiem arī neko nesaprata, tomēr tuvāka iepazīšanās ar ūdeni no ‘Noslīkušās pīles avota' bija likusi arī Akanei kļūt ļoti aizdomīgai par jebkādu ūdens peldi, par kuras izcelsmi viņa nebija droša. Instinktīvi arī viņa pielietoja vienīgo aizsardzību, kas viņai šobrīd bija - proti, pacēla sev priekšā Šņukuriņu, lai ar to kaut mazliet bloķētu tuvojošos ūdens šalti un cerētu, ka ar to pietiks. Un tieši šīs izvēles atstāja graujošu efektu uz abu tēvu plānu... 

  


* * *

-o0o-  


Atpakaļ tagadnē, Nabiki klusā iekiķināšanās piesaistīja viņas līgavaiņa uzmanību.

"Par ko tādu labu iedomājies, Nabsa?" Ranma maigā balsī painteresējās.

"Tā, par šo un to," meitene atbildēja. "Kā, piemēram, ka mūsu tēvi pat nepaskatījās kas darās ēdamistabā, pirms sākt laistīties ar ūdeni. Kā tu izlēmi no ūdens slēpties aiz manas muguras... Kā arī tas sīkums, ka ūdens bija auksts, un tātad tu biji meitene bet Rjuouga sivēns, kad mūs visus aplēja, bet tas absolūti netraucēja maģijai nostrādāt un likt mums iemīlēties tajos, kas bija vistuvāk..."

Tagad bija Ranmas kārta ieķiķināties. "Man vienbrīd likās, ka tavs vecais nojūgsies un no tiesas nomiegs manējo, kad sāka izskatīties, viņu plāns bija licis Akanei iemīlēties sivēnā."

"Varbūt labi, ka viņš to neizdarīja," Nabiki piezīmēja. "Pandas ir apdraudēta suga."

"Zobenu apdraudēta suga," Ranma pasmīkņāja. "Mamma bija par mata tiesu no galvu ciršanas, kad tu iejaucies... Kāda velna pēc tu to izdarīji un izjauci to jautrību, ko?"

"Lai cik tas būtu bijis pelnīti," Nabiki piezīmēja, izstaipoties, "tante... mamma... par Genmas slepkavību nonāktu cietumā. Es tomēr vēlos, lai mūsu bērniem būtu kaut viens puslīdz saprātīgs vecvecāks, pie kura viņus varētu laiku pa laikam atstāt, kad mums sagribēsies pabūt divatā."

"Kā tad ar Kasumi?"

"Ne ātrāk kā viņa pati kādu puisi dabūs," Nabiki negaidīti apņēmīgi paziņoja. "Un, pirms tu piedāvā Akani, arī viņa nederēs. Es pēc tam nemeklēšu mūsu bērnus pa pus pasauli."

"Ei! Ar viņu jau vairs nav tik slikti!" Ranma metās aizstāvēt savu topošo sievasmāsu. "Tagad, kad viņa ceļo kopā ar Rjuougu un beidzot ir apskatījusi pasauli ārpus Nerimas, viņai ir izdauzītas ārā tās muļķīgās iedomas par pašu krutāko kausli Nerimā, un, apgūstot visas tās dažādās cīņas mākslu skolas, kuras viņa satiek kopā ar Rjuougu, viņs beidzot ir nopietni sākusi izaugt savā Cīņas Mākslas prasmē."

Kā jau bija agrāk piezīmēts, Ranma uzskatīja ka visa pasaule grozās ap viņa Mākslu.

"Tik kaismīgi izrunājies par manu māsu," Nabiki iesprauslojās ar zināmu mirdzumu acīs, ko Ranma, atrodoties viņai aiz muguras, ievērot nevarēja. "Man liekas, tu man par to esi šo to parādā."

Ranmas roka nogūlās uz Nabiki sāna. "Un ko es varu izdarīt tādu, lai attaisnotos tavās acīs, Nabsa?"

Nabiki pasniedzās un pavilka Ranmas roku uz priekšu, sev uz vēdera. "Nu, es esmu pārliecināta, ka es kaut ko izdomāšu..."


End file.
